A Creepy Collection
by Tina Vainamoinen
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots that usually don't end happily. Most are based of something. Why not take a look, and see what horrors await your favorite characters? (Requests for characters to be used are welcome. This story is rated for my crazy mind)
1. Jealousy Runs In The Family

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me. And nor does the vocaloid song "Scissoroid", from which this story is based.**

**WARNINGS: OOCness and murder.**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lukas was jealous. It wasn't very often that he got such feelings. And at who his jealousy was directed to, was surprising. Even to himself.

He was jealous of his little brother. Why? Emil had been hogging Matthias' attention lately. And it almost looked as though he were doing it purposely.

That simply wouldn't do.

He looked down at the pair of scissors he had in his hands. For a moment, he had doubts. What if this wasn't the right answer? But he shook his head. No, this was right.

Even though he'd been overjoyed when he found out Emil was indeed his brother, he was not going to share Denmark with him. Lukas would rather have no brother.

With that thought in his head, he started towards his brother's room.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As silently as possible, Lukas opened the door and slipped into the room. Emil was reading with his back turned to the door. Perfect.

He approached the bed and looked at his brother, whom was completely unaware of the threat looming over him. The island-nation looked so innocent. But that wasn't a good-enough excuse for Norway.

Suddenly, Emil glanced over his shoulder and turned around.

"Stóri bróðir! It's been a while since you've come in my room," he said with a smile, "You know that you are the best brother in the world, right? I am so happy that you are my brother!"

Lukas felt his heart drop at those words. How could he have even thought of killing Iceland? Tears began to blur his vision. So he did not notice Emil bring his right hand out from behind his back, holding a pair of scissors.

"Just kidding." Emil said, quickly plunging the scissors into Lukas' abdomen.

Stumbling a bit, Norway dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. He looked up at the younger country in shock.

Emil smirked, "Your job is done, Lukas. Matthias is mine."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to creepy Vocaloid songs. Including "Scissoroid" and "Circle You, Circle You". And when I listen to songs like that, no happy ending for this story. Well, maybe for Iceland.**

**I am actually a shipper of both DenIce and DenNor. So yeah...**

**Anyway, please review!**


	2. Hide and Seek

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song "Hide and Seek" by SeeU.**

**Note: This is based off "Hide and Seek", which is a vocaloid song. The lyrics are not included, so you'll have to watch the video if you want to know them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Romano looked away from the television at the sound of his doorbell. He stole a glance at the clock on the wall as he got up.

12:46 a.m.

_'Who the hell could it be at this time?'_ he wondered, walking towards the door. He stopped in front of it, remembering when France had made a surprise visit.

"Who is it?" Romano asked loud enough for whoever it was on the other side. No answer. Had they gone away? Or was it some kid playing a prank?

Deciding it was safe, the italian opened the door a little and peeked out. Outside was his younger brother. But something was different, his eyes. The scleras were black and his irises were white.

This terrified the older nation.

"I want to play hide and seek, fratello." Italy said with a smile that could challenge Russia's.

Romano backed away from the door, which allowed his brother to push it open and enter. This was when Romano decided it was time to run.

"Yes! Run and hide! I'll count to five, then I'll come find you!" he heard Italy yell after him.

**xxxxxxxx**

Not too soon after Romano had found a place to hide, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Then knocking on the door.

"Knock-knock, I'm coming in." Italy said, opening the door.

Romano hugged his knees, trying to keep his breathing quiet. Though his heart was beating so fast, he was worried that Italy might be able to hear it. What had happened to his idiot-brother anyway?

"You're not under the bed," Italy said, sounding disappointed, "Maybe you're in the closet?"

_'Oh God_,' Romano thought, _'Spain, you bastard, come rescue me!'_

His silent plea went unanswered, as the door opened. Romano looked up in fear, seeing th knife in his brother's hand.

"Tag," Italy said as he sent the knife into his brother's head, "You're it."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: No happy ending for Romano. I have nothing against him or Italy. I actually like them both (Romano more than Italy).**

**So, this is the second chapter of our little story. Please review!**


	3. Why, Big Brother?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. And I do not own "That Girl Is Not Scared Of ME" by Hastune Miku Append.**

**Note: This chapter is based off "That Girl Is Not Scared Of ME".**  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Belarus cried heavily from the pain she was in. How could Big Brother do this to her?

Only an hour ago, everything had been fine.

**xxxxxx An Hour Ago xxxxxx**

Having been tired from a day of following her brother, Belarus was tired and decided to take a short nap. She plopped down on the couch and closed her eyes.

In the middle of a wonderful dream where she and Big Brother were married, she was woken up by someone shaking her shoulder. She growled and tried to swat whoever it was away.

"Belarus, wake up, da." said a very familiar voice.

Her eyes shot open and she looked up at Russia.

He had the same innocent smile as usual as he looked down at her, "You are awake. That is good, da. I want to show you something."

Without any hesitation, Belarus got up and followed her brother. He led her down the hall, and opened the door that led to the basement.

**xxxxxx Now xxxxxxx**

The whip swiped across her left cheek, making Belarus cry more. The tears stung as they came in contact with the bleeding wound.

"Why, Big Brother?! Why are you doing this to me?!" she asked, looking at her older sibling.

Russia had a horrifying insane look in his eye as he lashed the whip again, making it come in contact with Belarus' hip.

"Because, you're the only one who's not afraid, da." he said.

Belarus didn't understand, and was about to speak again when the whip hit her stomach. A sharp pain surged through her again and she cried out.

This continued for what seemed like hours. Though it very well could have been. It was when the female nation stopped crying and screaming that Russia finally stopped.

He looked over the bleeding, motionless body with satisfaction. No more would he have to know that only _ONE_ person wasn't afraid of him. No more of that pain.

No more Belarus.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: I have nothing against neither Russia or Belarus. I actually like Russia a lot.**

**Anyway, go ahead and review.**


	4. Dark Woods Circus

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me.**

**Song This Is Based Off Of: _"Dark Woods Circus"_ by Miku Hastune, Rin and Len Kagamine, and Kaito Shion.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A young girl looked down at the flyer in her small hands. The words "_DARK WOODS CIRCUS_" spread across the top. A circus? That sounded fun!

And so, off she went.

...

The chairman was huge! To the girl, he appeared to be ten meters tall. His blue-green eyes seeming to glare at everyone who passed. The girl quickly hurried by, feeling uncomfortable in his gaze.

The place wasn't as cool as it had seemed at first. Horses were lead by men wearing black, and women walked by as they focused on juggling.

Something caught the girl's attention. A door. She walked over and tried to open it. Locked. But there was a small hole in it. She peeked through.

There was a deformed man who sat inside a cage. He almost looked half-goat.

And there was a large man with a long scarf tying his hands behind his back. His violet gaze was set on a pair of detached arms on a plate. They were blue from being cold.

Inside, there was a person with two heads. One of the heads had violet eyes and silver-blonde hair, the other had blue eyes and blonde hair. They both looked rather stoic.

The two-headed person approached the cage and began speaking with the man who was quite deformed. A blind-fold covered his eyes, so the two-headed man removed it. After a few moments, the deformed man began to speak.

"I hate this circus. I hate my body. Am I really that ugly?" he asked with a french accent. The two-headed man nodded without hesitation.

The deformed one began to cry, "This is so painful."

The two-headed man only nodded in agreement and walked away to start practicing. Within three minutes of doing so, tears ran down all four cheeks. But two smiles were present, as if someone had slapped the upward-curved mouths on their faces.

"This is fun!" The silver-blonde one said. The other head was quick to agree.

Somehow, during this, the man who was restrained by a scarf had managed to lean down and pick up one of the arms in his teeth and began eating the cold appendages.

The young girl quickly moved away from the door. Just in time to see a dark figure approach. But not fast enough to escape as it snatched her up.

...

Back in town the next day. Another young girl held a flyer. She smiled, her eyes flashing red and said, "It's fun."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: _"Dark Woods Circus"_ was actually based off real freak shows that used children. Sad, isn't it? In case you're not sure who was in this story:**

**Chairman - Sweden**

**Deformed Man - France**

**Man Restrained By Scarf - Russia**

**Two-headed Man - Norway and Iceland**


End file.
